Forum:Cornelius Truman
01:00, May 21, 2014 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 2 Number of D's: 0 Number of E's: 4 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Cornelius, nicknamed "Corn" by the people in his school, is an intelligent loner. Often preoccupied with homework and reading, he usually does not pay attention to anything else. When called upon to do something, he does it, if the reason of doing that thing is logical. He can also be persuaded to do something, if the reasons are logical. Even though he was born in Candor, he tends to lie left and right about certain topics. If his parents, or any other adult tells him to do something that he does not find reasonable, he will always find a loophole in what they said- so he can do what he wants. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Cornelius was born to Candor parents, and was raised (obviously) in truth. He was often found in the closest library around, much to the dismay of his parents, who slightly disliked Erudite, even if they provided Candor some technology. They hoped he did not turn out to transfer into that Faction, thus they forbid him to check out anymore books. Cornelius found a way around the rule- and he did not check out any books. He continued to expand his knowledge outside of school, and by the time his aptitude test came, he was more Erudite than anybody expected him to be. He stayed after school in the science labs and conducted his own experiments and so fourth. He always had a feeling he did not belong in Candor- and was glad to leave. Even before the aptitude test, he knew what he was going to choose- Erudite. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Your faction is '''Erudite! Congratulations! LittleRedCrazyHood 02:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved